Untitled
by Miiyabi
Summary: Two years after being admitted into a Hospital, Kon Rei is doing bettter, though not as good as he would have hoped. When doctor Hiwatara is hired, perhaps something will change about that? AU KaixRei


Disclaimer: Beyblade © 1998-2005 Hajime Yatate, Hitoshi Ariga © 1998-2005 Sunrise/Kodansha Ltd.

Please note that this work of fanfiction will not follow the storyline set on by the manga/anime, Beyblade; thus explaining the lack of Beyblading as well as some facts changed about characters. Also, English is not my native language, so there may be some grammatical and spelling errors. It would be appreciated if you would point them out (except for, of course, those made by the receptionist; for those are intentional), if you happen to notice any while reading.

Untitled

By: Miiyabi

Dusk had already fallen, and evening had settled in a few hours before. The hour hand on the analog clock, which was hanging on the wall of the waiting room, was nearing the number nine, and the minute hand nearing the number twelve. Many people were sitting in the long rows of rather uncomfortable plastic chairs, as they waited for one of the nurses at the front counter to call their name; which was not likely anytime soon seeing as a man had just been rushed through the door, carried by a co-worker whom still had on his hard-hat and safety goggles, while his arm bled profusely. The man had been yelling something about the man having almost severed his lower arm off because of a stump grinder. Needless to say, the nurses had quickly rushed the man into the emergency room. Most people understood the urgent need of medical care the man needed, though many still grumbled about how they had been waiting there for hours upon hours, and still had not been admitted to the hospital for the maladies they were facing.

A young girl was crying rather loudly, despite her mother's attempts to calm her down, and refrain from bothering the people in the waiting room any further than she had been doing so. Once again, many were understanding, even though many now had headaches coming on from the past hour and a half the girl had been wailing; the cause of this constant, and most annoying noise emitting from the girl was a wrist that looked rather bruised, and was put into a small stint one of the nurses had put on her when she arrived, so as the keep the bones from shifting too much before the doctor was able to see her.

A nurse who was dressed in the traditional white dress, along with the matching cap which sat far back on her head, stood in the doorway holding a clipboard, quickly flipping three the top-most papers for a few moments. She brushed a strand of short dark hair out of her equally dark eyes before quickly looking about the waiting room, calling out, "Nakamura-san?". At this both a man, whom looked to be in his late fifties, and a woman, whom perhaps in her early thirties stood up. The both glanced at one another for a moment, and then to the nurse whom glanced back down at the clipboard and flipped to the pink copy underneath. "Nakamura Tatsuakii." She clarified, causing the woman to sit back down in her seat, wincing as she did so. The elderly man walked over to the nurse while using his cane, and walked through the doors, which swung shut behind them.

Only a few moments after the man had disappeared for the sigh of the other people whom were still waiting in the room did another nurse open the door, and stand there with her clipboard, flip to the second paper, and call out the name, "Mori-san?". With that said the woman the young girl gave out a sigh of relief and stood up. She took her daughter by the hand which was not injured, and they too were led through the doors that were closed behind them. The girl was out of earshot within a few seconds, which left the waiting room in a rather uncharacteristic silence; minus the quiet whisperings of a small group of teenagers whom were sitting in the corner of the room.

The room stayed enveloped by this lack of noise for about ten minutes, until a boy stumbled up from his spot on a chair. A vacant expression was settled upon his face and his eyes were a very dull yellow color. He approached the front desk and leaned against the wooden top of it as he glanced, almost seemingly through, the receptionist whom was typing something into the computer. The woman looked up after she finished typing in the sentence that she had been finishing up when he arrived. "Is there something I can help you, sir?" She asked in a rather butchered form of English. It was obvious that this woman's' native language was not English, nor had she been studying the language for more that perhaps three years. The reason that she more than likely had decided upon speaking in this language was because the person standing in front of her was, most obviously, a foreigner.

The male, who looked to be the age of fifteen or so, continued to look past the woman. The receptionist raised an eyebrow at this and glanced behind her to the cream colored wall, though noticed nothing that the man should have been looking at so intently. Before she had a chance to turn back to face the one who she had asked the question to only moments ago, did he speak, which caused her to be startled for a second. "Is it my turn yet?" He asked her, in a monotonous voice, the vacant expression still on his face.

She did not recognize him from signing in, so she took a clipboard with blank forms on it, as well as a black pen, and placed it on the desk in front of her. "If you signed in, upon arrival time, then you should be called quickly. If you did not sign in, then fill out these forms, and give them to me when you are finished." She said, glancing back to the teen who did not even make a move to glance at the papers that she had set down on the desk; he simply continued to stare past her.

"Is it my turn yet?" He questioned, once again, still not picking up or even glancing at the clipboard of forms he was to fill out. A rather concerned look settled on her features this time, and she stood up. The woman, whom appeared in her late twenties apologized to the boy as he seemed startled when she stood up. By doing this though, he seemed much more aware of his surroundings and glanced to the nurse as she walked over to him, through the door on her left. The receptionist, whose nametag read 'Sakura' took the clipboard from the desk and lead the taller teen over to one of the seats close to where they had been standing. She helped him into the plastic seat and then sat down across from him.

"Your name, sir?" She asked, glancing down to the forms in her hand and began filling in the date and time as she waiting for his answer. After a few seconds of pausing he answered her. "Kon Rei." He watched, almost mesmerized, as she filled in the information to all of the questions that she asked him, which included things that ranged from his birthday to his blood type, his current residence to insurance information, and his medication allergies to what he had to eat in the past twenty-four hours. He answered all to the best of his ability, pausing for a few moments before every question. "Now, what is your ailment, sir?" She asked him. At this, his dull yellow eyes left the spot on the grey carpet that he had been inspecting throughout the entire questioning, to glance at her.

"My head." He simply began, and then decided it would be best to further explain what was wrong with his current condition. "It aches." He began, grabbing onto his long strands of hair which were wrapped in a long piece of white cloth, and played with a string that was tearing from it. Sakura, at this, raised a thinned eyebrow before writing it down.

"Does your head ache many ti –" She was cut off as the dark-haired boy, Rei, attempted to push himself into a standing position. She quickly reached over to tell him to sit back down.

"It's probably nothing. I'm probably overreacting." He said, and finally gave into defeat as the muscles in his arms seemed to loose all the strength that he would need to be able to bring himself into a standing position. Dull eyes lowered to the carpet once more, and Sakura pursed her lips as she wrote down something else on the clipboard.

"Can you think of something that may have brought the headaches?" She questioned him when she was positive that he would no longer attempt to stand up. He did not answer for a few moments, and still did not for even longer than he normally would have. She once again repeated the question to him, which caused him to glance back up, and seemingly past her once more.

"I woke up. I was facing the floor in the backroom of my job." He said, before his body began to shake, and his eyes closed. The color drained from his olive toned face, and his hands gripped onto the dark fabric on his thighs, of his trousers. Sakura quickly kneeled beside the boy, holding onto his shoulders and yelled for help. Almost immediately two nurses ran to her aid. Upon seeing what was happening, one of the nurses quickly ran through the doors she had just arrived from, in search of both a doctor and a stretcher.

One of the teen girls who was in the group of other teenagers who were sitting in the corner of the room had glanced up at all of the screaming nearby and stood up to get a better look. Her mouth then fell agape and she pointed an outstretched arm towards Rei, whom was now being given a sedative by one of the newly arrived nurses. She yelled out something that much sounded like 'his ear', before covering her mouth with her hand, and swallowing bile that had risen into her mouth. One of her friends quickly ran her to the bathroom, while the other members of their group, as well as others in the waiting room, watched in both shock and horror.

The nurse whom had just given the boy the needle glanced to his ears, which were both covered by a red bandana with a ying-yang symbol on the front. Upon looking at the one on his left side of his head, she noticed a patch of dark wet cloth, as well as a trail of crimson colored blood running down the side of his face. She looked over to the receptionist, Sakura, as the nurse whom had went to fetch both a doctor and a stretcher returned. "How long has he been here?" She yelled over the noise that had now erupted throughout the room.

"I'm not sure!" She said while telling of what had happened before he began shaking, as the doctor, with the help of a nurse, hefted Rei onto the stretcher, buckled him down, and wheeled him through the double doors that entered into the emergency ward.

_

* * *

_

"Shishido-sensai?" Asked the short-haired nurse as she glanced over to the doctor, who had worked at the hospital for over twenty years. He had much seniority over some of the other doctors, some who were even equally qualified as him. Needless to say, his word was very close to law when it came to happenings around the hospital. Currently, the man who was in his late forties, and wore a traditional white doctor's coat, was looking over CT scans of the patient 'Kon Rei'.

"Shishido-sensai?" Asked the short-haired nurse as she glanced over to the had worked at the hospital for over twenty years. He had much seniority over some of the other doctors, some who were even equally qualified as him. Needless to say, his word was very close to law when it came to happenings around the hospital. Currently, the man who was in his late forties, and wore a traditional white doctor's coat, was looking over CT scans of the patient 'Kon Rei'.

"Yes?" He asked, looking over to her. It was very informal of him, yes, though there was nothing that she could, or would dare say about the matter. Instead she simply glanced over the CT scans as she spoke her question.

"Is this boy going to be okay?" This, she received no answer for. The man who was standing beside her stayed quiet as he ran a finger in front of a dark patch on the scan.

"Do you see this, Sasaki-kun?" The nurse's dark colored eyes looked over the large dark spot that was on the scan. Her lips pursed as she nodded. Upon seeing this, the man continued. "One of the blood vessels in his brain ruptured, which is what the dark spot is. An intracranial hemorrhage, if you remember your terminology. We did the best that we could with the surgery, now we just have to wait to see the outcome." Megumi, whom was the nurse, glanced to the boy whom was unconscious in his bed. An oxygen mask was over his nose and mouth, as well as a heart monitor being connected to him, and an IV for painkillers and for feeding reasons.

"In your opinion, Shishido-sensai?" She pushed, looking back over to the doctor, who simply glanced to her out of the corner of his eye before he began to walk towards the exit of the room.

"He'll be lucky if he is not blind and deaf. He'll probably be like he is now for quite a while." He said, the door swinging shut behind him. Megumi approached the bed that Rei lie in, her lips still pursed. Hesitantly she brought the blankets up to his neck, and then sat down on a chair beside his bed, looking over some papers.


End file.
